Hjerteknuser
by LinBer93
Summary: 1st PLACE VIRGIN WRITER in I Write the Songs contest! AU/AH Viking age. Eric and Sookie are best friends before Eric has to leave with his father so he can learn how to be a real Viking. They were supposed to return three months later, but never shows. Sookie is praying to Odin for Eric to return to her, but when he does, it is not what she had expected or even hoped for.


**Virgin winner 2013**

**I Write The Songs . CONTEST ENTRY**

**TITLE: Hjerteknuser**

**CHARACTERS: Sookie, Eric, **

**DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Charlaine Harris and the song belongs to Kaizers Orchestra. **

**PEN NAME: LinBer93**

**BETA NAME: Lady Doughnuts**

**VIRGIN WRITER : Yes. **

**TEASER:**

**AU/AH Viking age. Eric and Sookie are best friends before Eric has to leave with his father so he can learn how to be a real Viking. They were supposed to return three months later, but never shows. Sookie is praying to Odin for Eric to return to her, but when he does, it is not what she had expected or even hoped for.**

* * *

_**Ten years ago.**_

"46… 47…. 48…" Peeking through her fingers and turning slightly around, Sookie cheated, looking for the blond-haired boy. He was running through the meadow in the direction of the stables.

"76… 77… 78…" She called louder as she watched him slip between the barn doors.

"96… 97… 98…" Sookie dropped her hands and turned around fully, ready to go find him.

Pulling up her woolen skirt, she started walking over the meadow in the direction of the stable. She wasn't stupid though, and took her time so The Prince would believe her to be looking for him through the woods first.

Her long golden locks that reached down to her waist drifted in the wind as she walked closer to the stables. The Prince, Eric, was always fun to play with. The other girls called her childish for still enjoying these games. But Eric always asked her to play. He was nice to her. Sookie wished he could be her older brother, and not Jason. If it had been so, Eric would have even more time to play with her, instead of doing his training. But Sookie was the daughter of the blacksmith and the King's trusted Horseman, and Eric was the King's son.

Sookie was only ten years old. She didn't completely understand the politics of their village, and she didn't want to either. She just wanted to play. Entering the stables after spending some time over the meadow, she walked over to her white mare.

"Hey, Hegglill. Have you seen Eric?" She asked while patting her horse's shoulder. She couldn't reach Hegglill's head yet, but the mare lowered her head and blew a warm breath through her nose into Sookie's hair, recognizing her beloved owner.

Hegglill's neigh told Sookie what she already knew. Eric was hiding in here somewhere. Sookie left the mare and continued to walk past several of the Kings horses. She knew of all the secret hiding spots inside the large barn; a treat that came with her father being the King's horseman.

"Have you seen Eric, Birk?" She asked the familiar gold stallion, Hegglill's son. Sookie didn't dare touch Birk, her father had forbidden her. She had watched Birk on the field while the men were riding while training. Birk was always the one making trouble, making Haldur, her father's best friend curse him. Sookie had once heard them discussing Birk, calling him a "rakkerunge". But that was why Sookie liked Birk so much. She thought he was predictable after watching him on the field, the light in his eyes shone when he was having fun with Haldur. But you only needed to look into his eyes to realize the stallion was not in a good mood. Yes, Birk was her favorite of all the horses (after her own Hegglill of course), but only because he was easier to read and talk to than any other person in their village.

Sookie then heard a noise above her. Looking up, she thought she saw a blond head move. So Eric was hiding between the new-mown hay. Sookie smiled and continued down the stable, making a quick stop in front of Ronja. "Hey girl." She cooed, patting the foal. Hegglill latest offspring and Birk's little sister. Her father had been furious when Ronja had been a female, claiming the King's men needed strong stallions. But Sookie was happy to have her, and loved petting the little blonde animal.

Reaching the old and almost broken tree ladder, Sookie climbed up on the loft-room. Earlier in the year, her father and Jason and a few other men had stored the new-mown hay, making it hard to walk. Sookie had to crouch down for not hitting her head on the roof. The air was filled with dust and the sight was poor. Her foot got stuck in the hay-stalk and she tumbled down on her knees. Continuing to crawl further into the loft-room, Sookie was almost scared to death when a larger body fell on top of her.

"Eric, you frightened me!" Sookie shouted, but broke into laughter beside Eric.

"You cheated; you couldn't possibly have found me this fast." He said after his laughter had died down. They lay beside each other in the hay.

"I did not." Sookie said, biting her lower lip to hide her smile.

"You are a bad liar." Eric smiled before he became serious. "Lying to a prince is a grave offence. I should ask father to take your head."

Sookie only rolled her eyes in amusement. "I am so sorry, you, O big and wealthy Highness. Can you ever forgive this poor and ashamed village-dweller?"

Eric laughed at her, rolling over her before shuffling a large amount of hay over her head. "No!" Sookie protested, throwing fists of hay back into his face.

Rolling around in the hay, Sookie eventually gave up and surrendered to the Prince. She knew she wouldn't have managed to fight him if he had used all of his strength. But he liked playing with her.

"Hegglill told me you were here." Sookie eventually said as they lay beside each other again in the hay, breathing heavily after the playful fight.

Eric snorted. "Cheater." He smiled again and sat up looking down at her. "I should go. Siggurd wanted me to start training more with the sword."

Sookie frowned. "But you train every day with the sword already."

"I think we are going on an expedition to the West very soon." Eric said excitedly.

"Oh." Sookie wasn't very happy about the new news. "Who am I going to play with when you are gone?"

"I'll be back before you know it. I promise I'll bring you something back." Eric said, crawling back and down the ladder.

Sookie jumped down into Eric's arm that caught her easily. "Okay. Someone should probably travel ahead and warn the West about the crazy Norsemen coming their way though." Sookie grinned.

Eric laughed at that, before waving a goodbye and hurried away to his training. Sookie sighed. What should she do now? Going back to her white mare, she smiled. "You want some air, Hegglill?"

Removing the little rope that caged her mare inside her stall, the mare trotted out and stopped by the bucked like she always did. Sookie pulled up her dress and climbed up on the bucked before jumping on her mares back. The other girls always mocked her for riding like a man, but Sookie liked this way better. She didn't even need a bridle, saddle or anything while riding Hegglill. Sookie used her legs to make pressure. If she pressed with her left foot, Hegglill wound turn right, and if Sookie pressed with her right foot, Hegglill would turn left. Both feet at the same time and Hegglill would increase her speed and with only using her mouth and voice she would slow down.

Sookie loved riding and loved the connection she had with her dear mare, even though the others mocked her. But her mother reassured her that the other were just jealous. Not even the boys at her own age could ride as good as she did. But their fathers weren't the King's horseman.

…

The next day, Eric joined her for a ride, sitting behind her on Hegglill's back. Hegglill galloped over the field and into the woods before stopping by the lake behind their village. Sookie was out of breath after laughing so much, and Eric helped her down on the ground. Hegglill trotted away and lay down in the shadows under the trees.

"Come on, Sook." Eric nagged and swam towards her.

"But it's so cold!" Sookie whined, only standing with the lake water up to her knees. She looked down at her underwear that was covering the most of her, uncertain. Eric swam closer and stood from the water. He was only wearing his pants. He was the one that had thought her how to swim. "An important thing to know if you want to be a true Viking" he had said.

"Come on Sookie. I can't have you on my ship if you can't swim." He teased her. It was still a few years left until Eric could go on his own Viking raids, but he had promised Sookie could join him when he did.

He took her warm hand in his cold and dragged her into the water. "Oh, in Odin's name!" Sookie cursed, imitating her mother every time something happened or was bad.

"Stop being such a girl." Eric laughed and splashed more water over her.

"Stop being such and ass or I'll tell Hegglill to throw you off her back on our way home!" Sookie bit back, but smiled when she managed to swim all by herself.

After their swim, they laid back in the green grass and let the sun dry their hair and clothes. Eric combed through her hair with his fingers and braided it nicely, like his mother had taught him to do with her hair.

"We are leaving tomorrow." Eric said suddenly.

Sookie who were sitting with her back against him, turned in surprise. "So soon?"

"Yes, father wanted it. And we need more supplies." Eric explained.

"Oh. I'll miss you." Sookie said sad.

"I made this for you." Eric said and held out something.

Sookie took the little thing into her hand, studying it. It was a necklace. "Mother loaned me the string, but I cut out the tree." Eric said proudly. Sookie looked at the little piece of wood in her hands with the string going though it at the top.

"Hjerteknuser?" She read out loud. It was scratched out in the flat side of the little wood piece.

"You are my Hjerteknuser." Eric smiled and took the necklace from her hands and tied a knot with the ends of the string before treading it over Sookie's head.

"Thank you, it is really pretty." Sookie smiled.

"Just promise you won't forget me, or find someone else to play with that is better than me while I'm gone." Eric laughed.

"I promise." Sookie giggled, before standing up from the grass.

Walking over to a few bushed, she gathered a few berry's and brought them back to where Eric was sitting. She knew he loved these berries, but he never bothered to go find them and gather them himself, he was too lazy.

Hegglill came closer and closer towards them as she ate the fresh grass. When it was time for them to leave, Eric helped Sookie up first before jumping up behind her. This time, Hegglill walked in a slow and relaxing speed back to the village. Eric jumped off her back when they passed the King's grand tree house while waving goodbye to Sookie. Sookie waved back, as Hegglill continued to the stables.

….

The first rays from the sun were warming her skin as she stood in her woolen dress and watched the men lead the boats. Jason was leaving as well. All the young boys that were ready to sail out and become Vikings were leaving. They wouldn't be gone for more than three months, but Sookie could still feel tears pressing behind her eyes. Her father had told her how dangerous the waters could be.

Eric spotted her and ran up to her, smiling excitedly. Sookie tried to act excited for him, but couldn't do it. "Here." She said, handing him a little leather pouch she had gotten from her father.

Eric grinned when he looked at the contents. Sookie and Hegglill had snuk out at night and gathered as many berries as the pouch could fill. "Thank you, min lille Hjerteknuser."

"You're welcome." She smiled back. "I'll ask Odin to watch over you and the others, every night."

Eric nodded, before hugging her tightly. Sookie watched his retreating back. This time however, she wasn't cheating. They didn't play hide and seek, and she wouldn't go looking for him. He would be gone a long time. But hopefully, he would stay safe and remember to bring something back for her as he promised.

_**Ten years later. **_

It had been ten years since Eric, her brother and the rest of the King's fighters had gone on the Viking raid. It was now nine years and nine months since they should have returned. A day hadn't gone by without Sookie thinking of them, praying for them.

Sigrid, the Queen had been in charge for their village after The King had left. They had managed well despite the circumstances. None of the men that had been left could fight, and they had become farmers and traders. Since their village was far north, there hadn't been many threats. Some Vikings came on raids now and then, trying to steal their crops, horses and women.

It wasn't until the last time, when they almost lost everything the Queen decided to take action. Many men had died, trying to defend their village, many women had been taken, and the crops and building had been destroyed.

Now, they all trained with swords, both men and women. Buildings were built up from the ground, and new crops were produced. Sookie's father was one of those who had died under a sword as he protected the many horses in his stables. Her mother had been taken by the Vikings, along with a few others of the village. Sookie was lucky. She had been hurt and had been believed dead by the Vikings.

That was one year ago. Now, they were strong and slowly growing back to normal. Sookie was now the Queen's horselady, taking over her father's job. It was most untraditional and unheard of, but such foolishness was not among the villagers anymore. Now the women and men were equals.

Sookie was standing in the stables, grooming her golden mare, Ronja, when she heard it. The drums that signaled that unfamiliar ships were seen in the horizon and coming closer. "Stay here girl." Sookie petted Ronja quickly, and rushed out of the stables. She could see the Viking ships coming closer. There were five of them.

Still after ten years had passed, Sookie felt disappointment sink in her stomach. It wasn't their King's ship, it wasn't Eric.

She wondered if he still was out there, if he was still thinking of her. She had tried to send him her thoughts, wondering if he ever could feel it or hear it. She wanted to believe he did. But maybe he didn't exist anymore. Maybe there wasn't hope, or that he didn't think of her anymore.

Snapping out of her own thoughts, she ran quickly to the Queen's house where the others already were waiting. Most of them looked frightened and unsecure of what to do.

"What shall we do?", "Five ships", "Odin have failed us." They talked to each other. Sookie raised her head and looked to at the Queen who was standing taller than the others on the stairs leading up to her door.

"We must fight for our village! We must fight for our next generations, we must fight for Odin and we must fight for our lost men." She said loudly over the crowd.

Meeting her eyes, Sookie could see the concern in them clearly. They had sort of become friends over the time. Sookie even considered her as her mother, after her own was so harshly taken away from her.

"But five ships! My Queen, we cannot defend ourselves against so many." One man shouted desperately.

"We should flee and accept the offer to the Huntsman village!" A woman this time shouted.

The huntsmen were a village known for their strong, but feared, men. After it was obvious our own men wouldn't come back, they had offered us a place with them. They needed women, and we needed men who could defend us. But there was something wrong about them, Sookie could feel it.

The Queen looked at Sookie again. Sookie wanted to stay and fight for what was theirs, but she knew they would all die if all of the five ships were filled with Vikings. The man was right, they wouldn't have a chance. But accepting The Huntsmen meant marriage, kids, and returning to old chores, something Sookie dreaded.

"Do all of you feel this way?" The Queen asked. Mumblings erupted between the people until they all nodded. "Very well." The Queen nodded, hearing what her people wanted. "Gather your most precious things. Susanna will be readying the horses. Leave as fast as you can before the Vikings can get to you." The Queen said and looked at Sookie. Sookie nodded and prepared herself for the chaos that would come with saddling all of the horses at once. "We will all meet two kilometers south for the Huntsmen and ride in together. Now go."

The people scattered around, hurrying back to their houses to gather their things. Sookie nodded again to the Queen, but didn't have time to talk and ran back to the stables. She had five of the horses ready when the first people came rushing through the barn doors.

"Open the other doors!" Sookie ordered quickly. They did as she asked, making a clear and wide path for them to ride out on the other side of the barn, instead of through the regular barn doors.

Sookie's arms were straining from running and carrying saddles back and forth, but managed to keep up with the flow of her fellow village people that came. She could hear fight roars and the cracking of burning buildings when the Queen eventually came. "Susanna, you need to be quick." She panted.

Sookie looked at her horrified. It was obviously she had been attacked, but gotten away. She didn't have time to ask, "Here." She said instead, handing her Ronja. "Quickly!" She urged the Queen, helping her up in her mare's bare back. "Just hold on tight and she will follow the others." Sookie instructed.

The Queen nodded and Ronja galloped out of the stabled as fast as she could. Sookie could hear the shouts as the Vikings came closer. Still, she hurried over to the remaining horses and removed their rope, and watched them run away, following the others path. They would catch up and find the others quickly. The barn door slammed open, startling her. She turned quickly, and without looking threw her little dagger at the person standing there.

He was tall, blond and with murder in his eyes. His blond dirty hair was wild around his head and he was carrying the largest sword Sookie had ever seen. Her dagger forced itself into his shoulder, making him double over and hiss in pain. Sookie threw her other one at him, this time hitting his thigh, before she rushed over to the last horse that were already trotting impatiently on the same spot inside his stall. Sookie looked into the horses eyes. They were narrowed, almost like he was offended and asked her to hurry up.

Removing the rope in front of him, she barely managed to jump up on his back before Birk lounged himself forward into gallop and out of the stable. The tall Viking however, was in their way and Sookie could see more of them outside, coming closer.

Sookie pressed her right leg into Birks side as he ran, bringing her closer to the wall of the loft-room. She reached the spot and used her other leg to kick the wall hard. Her foot got damaged, but she achieved her goal. A pile of fresh stored new-mown-hay fell from the loft and right down on the Viking, distracting him just as Birk raced past him.

She was outside and fast past the other Vikings that had gathered. She could hear them laugh behind her, probably at the tall blond one who got humiliated by a woman. "Get me Thor" She heard a man shout. Sookie knew she should have paid attention to the horse underneath her, but couldn't resist glancing back.

Black smoke from all of the burned buildings was thick in the air. Large Vikings was running around, except for the little group that still stood by the stables. She could see a huge black horse being led forward and given to the tall blond Viking. Sookie tore her eyes away from the Viking as he set after her on the black horse. "Come on, Birk." She urged the horse underneath her. She had a very good head start on the Viking, but knew that Birk wasn't as young as he once was. She hoped she could shake the Viking off of her trail. She just hoped Birk wouldn't throw her off his back before they did.

Even though Birk and Sookie had the advantage of knowing these woods, Sookie could still hear the heavy clattering of the black horse's hooves closing in on them. Sookie risked another glance behind her and looked right into the blue eyes of the angry Viking that was hunting her, getting closer and closer.

"Come on boy!" She urged Birk on, pressing with both of her legs to get him to run faster. Birk was panting hard, sweat and froth appearing on his neck and around his mouth.

Pressing hard with her right leg, Birk turned down another path and kept running. Sookie knew it was hopeless and she couldn't let the Viking know where the others had gone.

She felt Birk slowing down from exhaustion. Sometime after, she almost fell off of him when he lifted his back legs and kicked out towards the Viking and the black horse that was now right behind them. The next time, Sookie was more prepared and managed to sit still. Then, Birk kicked out again. What Sookie wasn't prepared for, was him changing his direction at the same time, bolting to the side and onto another path.

Sookie gasped and tried to hold on for her dear life, but fell off of him, landing with a thud on the ground.

The Viking stopped his own horse right above her, lowering his sword and held it against her neck. She looked up at him, her chest rising and falling from her hard breathing.

"Any more smart tricks or sharp daggers I need to know of?" The Viking asked her as he decanted from his horse. Birk was long gone, not like his mother or little sister that waited for their owner to get up if they fell off.

The Viking looked down from above her, waiting for a reply that would never come. Sookie studied his face, his blue eyes and blond hair. Somehow, he looked familiar.

"Nothing?" He asked again. "Well, I'll admit I am a little disappointed" He smirked.

It was then Sookie recognized him, that smirk. But, it couldn't?

"If you remove your sword from my neck, I can show you, Viking." Sookie replied angry.

When he laughed amused, Sookie was sure it was him. She recognized that laugh. "You are a feisty one, I like that. But now you need to come back with me." He said, before leaning closer before adding, "You will definitely show me you're other talents later."

This couldn't be the boy she had played with when she was little. This couldn't be the one she considered her best friend through childhood, to later discover that her feelings ran so much deeper. This couldn't be her Eric. Somehow, he had changed into a monster of a man; a true Viking.

Fisting a handful of dirt, she threw it in his face. Eric cried out from the unexpected pain and fell back as he tried to rub the dirt out of his eyes. Sookie pushed the sword away from her neck and quickly scrambled away from him before she turned around and got to her feet. Now it was her turn to run as fast as she could. She cursed Birk for leaving her behind, knowing that Eric would catch her in a matter of time, either if he rode his black hose again or followed on foot.

Jumping over rocks and branches lying on the ground she came to a familiar clearing. Sookie didn't even hesitate as she got out in the lake, intending to swim over to the other side. She didn't dare waste time taking off her dress, but regretted it when she was halfway across. It was heavy, trying to drag her down into its dark depths. Still, she fought on, using a lot of energy getting over to the other side. Looking back, she saw to her horror that Eric was only a little distance behind her.

Sookie reached the conclusion that he couldn't remember her, or remember the village. He would probably kill her if he caught her. Sookie didn't even want to think about what would happen if he brought her back to the other Vikings he traveled with.

Taking off running again, Sookie was gasping for air in exhaustion. Her dress was still very heavy as she ran through the woods. Panting behind her let her know how close Eric was to her and it wasn't long before she hit the ground hard with him of top of her. Rolling in the grass, she ended up on her back with her hands restrained beside her head and a panting Viking straddling her hip.

"How dare you." He said dangerously.

He sat on top of her without saying anything for a long time as they waited for their breaths to turn back to normal again. "You will regret running from me." He said eventually, before he started to laugh.

"You are disgusting." Sookie sneered.

"Really? Most women don't share your opinion." He snickered. "I am sure you will change your mind, eventually."

"I will never yield to you or any of your other monstrous friends." Sookie said angrily.

"Oh, you will yield, just like the rest of them." Eric chuckled as he lifted one hand and stroked one hand down her cheek to her chest. Sookie's free hand flew through the air and landed on his own cheek, making the slapping sound echo through the silent woods. A red mark started forming on his cheek where her hand had connected.

Eric turned his head and looked at her dangerously. "Usually I don't share, but maybe you deserve to go through all of my men. It is a long time since they had company in their bed." He said lowly.

His men? Had _her _Eric actually lead five ships of _his men_ into his own village and destroyed it? Sookie tried to slap him again, but he caught her wrist and forced it back down beside her head.

"I will make sure they keep you alive so you can become their regular whore. You will even be given to our own prisoners to please." He continued in that low, dangerous voice.

Tears gathered in Sookie's eyes, but her face remained natural. "I am not afraid of you." She said calmly, as he tears leaked down her cheeks.

"You will be, I can assure you. You will be my _whore_." He hissed.

"No." Sookie said, still crying even though her face was natural. "I am your Hjerteknuser, remember?"

She watched the Vikings smug face turn into one in confusion before realization dawned on him. He sat up straight, releasing her wrist like they had burned him and looked down at her with a shocked expression. Sookie waited for him to speak, but he sat silent for a long time. Her long gold hair that still reached her waist lay spread around her head, even started to dry in the sun.

"S… Sookie?" He stuttered eventually.

Sookie closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back her emotions. She breathed in deeply before opening her eyes again and met the blue eyes that could only belong to Eric. "I prayed for the day you would come home. I hadn't expected it to be in rage, burning down your own village and taking your own people as slaves and whores." She tried to speak calmly, but couldn't help the slightly shaking in her voice.

When Eric didn't say anything, she continued. "Didn't you even recognize your own mother? The woman you chased into my stable?"

The expression on Eric's face told Sookie the answer. He was completely oblivious to everything. He hadn't recognized his own village, his own mother, or her. He lifted his weight off of her and sat down beside her with his back against her.

Sookie didn't know if he would hunt her down again if she tried to run, but something told her he wouldn't. He remembered now. So she stayed put, lying on her back and closed her eyes, letting the sun dry her clothes and hair.

She opened her eyes when she heard Eric move. He had turned around and was looking down at her. She could see his eyes roaming over her body. She was sure different from the last time he had seen her, like he was to her. Her wet dress was like a second skin, revealing her curvy form and large breast.

Sookie watched the boy that had now turned into a man. He wore a leather armour, but she could see how broad chested he had become, how large his muscles were. His skin was very tan.

"You look so different." He said, so softly Sookie almost didn't hear him.

"You too." Sookie replied, sitting up to face him.

They studied each other for some time before Eric reached out his hand and touched her cheek again. Not forcefully like before, but softly, like he was remembering her with his hand. His fingertips drifted over her forehead and down her eyes. He traced her nose and eventually her lips.

"You have grown up." He whispered.

Sookie smiled softly at this. What did he expect? Tears were filling in his eyes. "I didn't recognize anything, anyone. After everything…" He stopped and dropped his hand.

"What happened, why didn't you come home when you were supposed to?" Sookie asked the questions she had been asking herself every day for the last ten years.

Eric got a faraway look in his eyes, like he struggled to remember. "We were attacked." He said eventually, before revealing what he had done for the last ten years, how he had been enslaved, brainwashed, fought in battles, become the Roman King's prize. How he rose to power, earned his own men to lead, pillaging and raiding everything they came across for the Roman King.

"I didn't even recognize my own mother." He said, cracking in his voice.

Sookie wanted to comfort him, but she didn't. No matter how sad she was for him and his fate, he still was a monster now, no matter how nice he had been as a child. She realized she didn't know him anymore. Instead, she told him about everything that had happened since they had left so many years ago.

"Hegglill?" Eric asked as they stood by a bush and ate his favorite berries.

"She died a couple of years ago." Sookie smiled sadly.

Back in the grass, Eric combed through her now dry hair and braided it neatly. Sookie reached down to her ankle and opened the knot to the string. "I had to remove it to a place people wouldn't see it." She said and looked at the little wooden piece. Turning around, she smiled a genuine smile and handed the necklace to him.

Eric's large hands took the little necklace out of her hands. Sookie watched the little smile that appeared on his face as he studied it.

"I never stopped thinking about you." Sookie said silently.

Eric looked up from the necklace and into her eyes. Sookie knew he couldn't say the same thing. He had forgotten her, forgotten his family and forgotten his home. She stood from the ground and brushed of some grass.

"Where are you going?" He asked her, frowning.

"I am going to find my family." Sookie said. The family that now would have accepted the Huntsmen's offer, and hopefully would have protection.

"Please don't go. You can come with me. Stay with me, like I promised you you could." Eric said softly, stepping closer to her.

Those words were like music to Sookie's ears. Hadn't it been for the memory of how her home was burned to the ground… How he had hunted her…. What he had said to her…

She looked up at him. Standing up on her toes, she did something she wished she had done before he had left her. She had only been ten at the time, but as she grew older, she had always regretted not doing it. Touching her lips softly against his, she kissed him.

It was painful and wonderful at the same time. Sookie didn't want to stop. She didn't want to return to reality, but she had to. "I am sorry, Eric. I don't know you anymore. I can't stay with you when you continue to ruining people lives like you did to us today."

"Sookie, please. Had I known…" Eric protested, but Sookie cut him off. "Had you known, you wouldn't have done it, I know. But you would still be the same man… The same monster." She whispered the last part. The tears in Eric's eyes brought on her own tears. "It may not be your own fault, but you are not the person I remember. You don't have the same morals. Maybe one day we will meet again in a different time, in a different place. But the Eric I knew doesn't exist."

Sookie backed away from him, watching if he would follow her. When he didn't, she turned and walked away, leaving him as tears ran down her face. She immediately regretted what she had said, but she couldn't take it back. It was the truth. The Eric she knew, had prayed for would come back, didn't exist anymore. But maybe, maybe she one day would meet him again.

She left him standing by himself, holding the necklace in his hand. "Hjerteknuser".

* * *

**Please listen to the amazing song called "Hjerteknuser" by Kaisers Orchestra. Find it on youtube and listen through the whole thing. It is Norwegian, but i have added the (google)translation down below ;)**

**Hjerteknuser = Heartbreaker**

**Rakkerunge = Rascal, scamp, rouge, brat, scoundrel**

**Thank you for reading! Please review if you liked it. **

**"Hjerteknuser" by Kaisers Orchestra, translated: **

You and I are the same, like two drops of water  
At least if you dare ask him  
I often play the record that you used to sing  
Until I'd fall asleep in your lap  
Before I couldn't see and what I saw vanished  
But now I see all that you see  
On my finger I wear your ring and in the ring it's clearly written  
That you are my heartbreaker

I wonder if you are still out there  
If I send my thoughts do you feel them somehow  
Send me a sign and I'll send more

Though he reveals little and the memories are few  
There are things he can never erase  
Like the time we ran across the plantation, I hid in the fields  
You counted to a hundred, I know you peeked

I wonder if you are still out there  
If I send my thoughts do you feel them somehow  
Send me a sign and I'll send more  
I water my plants, I tend to what I sow  
Seconds tick by, minutes pass  
Days and years go by  
And those who live will see  
Maybe you're not even out there  
Maybe it's hope  
Maybe you don't even think about me at all  
But I long for the day when you are walking by my side  
You'll lean down while I'm on my toes

I wonder if you are still out there  
If I send my thoughts do you feel them somehow  
Send me a sign and I'll send more

I water my plants, I tend to what I sow  
Seconds tick by, minutes pass  
Days and years go by  
And those who live will see

You're my heartbreaker  
... heartbreaker  
You're my heartbreaker


End file.
